The Remembered Newcomer
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: OCxRaguna. Mist's sister came to live in Trampoli but collapsed in front of Raguna's home. When Mist told her about Raguna, she didn't use a name. However, Mist has a reason for asking her sister to live with her in Trampoli... But what is it?
1. Encountering the Sister

The Remembered Newcomer

(A Rune Factor Frontier Fanfiction)

Mist: Oh! You're doing a Rune Factory fanfiction now?

Raguna: Seems she is...

Mist: Fun!

Me: Oh, before I start... I've asked Raguna and Mist to help me out with the disclaimer for this chapter!

Mist: Yep! And it sounds like fun. I like watching you work. 3

Me: Uh... Thanks?

Raguna: Anyway, the disclaimer, please?

Me: Oh. Right. I don't own Rune Factory Frontier. The only things in this story I do own are some general plot alterations that I made for my own convenience (as usual) and Flutter.

Raguna: Who is Flutter?

Me: Oh, don't worry, you'll find out. Let's start... Now!

- - - - -

Sunlight was dim that morning, though that fact was likely due to the earliness it was into that spring day. Spring had started not even a week ago, and so the fields in front of Raguna's farm were filled with sprouting crops. A girl had walked in front of the house while he was still asleep, staring at the fields for a moment. "I wish I could farm like that... It looks fun..."

Blue hair flew in the morning breeze, reaching far in front of the girl's face. Pale green eyes stared at the fields longingly. "To farm and live along-side monsters... That would be a blessing."

Suddenly, there was a thud. Her vision was beginning to go blank as she choked, seemingly on thin air. A small bit of red liquid came out of her mouth as she coughed horribly. Soon enough, she collapsed, a small bit of blood on the ground under her as well as her clothes.

When Raguna woke up, he left his house after making a quick breakfast for himself to get ready for the new day. Opening the door, his eyes widened awkwardly. "Who is this girl? And why is she unconscious?" Without any other thought besides his confusion, he picked her up and brought her to the church, where Lara worked as both a Sister and a Nurse. "Lara! Hurry!"

An hour later, the girl's eyes looked around a bit as they opened slowly. Raguna, who had waited by the infirmary bed for her to wake, smiled warmly. "Morning."

"Um, good morning..." The girl shot into a sitting position, not willing to look at the man near her. A fear of the male species kept the girl from being able to even look at them. However, that didn't keep her from looking around the rest of the room. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary in the church... I found you collapsed in front of my house this morning and brought you here to make sure you were okay."

"Oh... That explains it... The last thing I remember was coming into the village to visit my sister, but then I got distracted on the way because I'd seen a really nice field that was flourishing very well... I guess I sort of got lost in thought because of how much I envied whoever owned it."

"You really like my field that much?"

"Oh! Er, that is... I really like the idea of helping plants grow. Though it'd be even more fun if I could do it while playing with monsters. It's just a strange dream of mine, that's all."

"To be honest, I didn't know much about plants at first. My friend helped me learn by giving me a book on turnips... I have some monsters in my monster barn. If you're ever up for a visit, you can come play with them if you want." Suddenly, the girl's mind changed course in thought process. She looked at him for once, eyes wide with pure curiosity.

"Would that really be okay?"

"Why would I have said it if it weren't? I'm sure the monsters would enjoy it too." He laughed kindly. "Oh... I should probably introduce myself. My name's Raguna... I own the field you were staring at this morning. I'm a... Well, I don't actually know how to explain my occupation."

"My name is Flutter. I'm going to be moving into the village soon, with my sister's help. I came her upon my sister's request."

"Who is your sister? I can tell her that you're alright if you want... I know where everyone lives, so..."

"Mist?"

"Wait, what? Mist is your sister?"

"Yes... I'm sure she's worried about me. I was supposed to get here yesterday... If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you please go to her and let her know that I'm safe? Oh, and also... When you do, please ask her to give you one of the pies I sent her recently as a token of my thanks. I don't have any with me right now, or I'd give it to you myself."

"Oh... I don't need anything, really. Anyway, I'll go tell Mist you're safe and resting here. Don't push yourself, okay? I'll come back to check on you in a couple hours."

"That shouldn't be necessary..."

"I know, but I want to be safe about it. Anyway, see you later." The man ran off before she could respond.

"That man is interesting... He's already clearly different then anyone I've met before."


	2. Forced Decision

The Remembered Newcomer

(A Rune Factor Frontier Fanfiction)

Mist: Wow! I have a sister!

Raguna: And she passed out in front of my house looking for you...  
Mist: That's sorta confusing, but it makes sense in a way. We are neighbors afterall!

Raguna: But why did she pass out?

Me: You'll figure that out in a second. Just let me say one thing first... I don't own Rune Factory Frontier at all. I own some of the plot alterations (such as Mist's sister coming in) and Flutter, but that's it!

- - - - -

An hour after Raguna had left, the man appeared once more, only not alone. Behind him stood Mist, whose eyes were opened wide at the sight of the young girl in the infirmary bed, a sigh of relief escaping her delicate lips immediately. "Thank goodness you're alright..."

The two walked towards the bed a bit, Raguna smiling to the girl in it. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm fine. Thank you..." The girl looked at Mist with saddened eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you, sister. I truly didn't mean to cause so much trouble!"

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe... It's a good thing you were near Raguna's house, or you may not have been as safe as you are. What's funny, though, is it was Raguna that I was telling you about in the letters I sent."

"What do you mean you were telling her about me in the letters you sent?" Raguna raised an eyebrow, unsure what to think of it.

"That explains why the field had lots of turnips!" Flutter laughed for a moment, her grass-green eyes glancing at the man with delight. "Sister told me about you in letters she'd send, telling me about how you adventure a lot in the dungeons and give her turnips often, amongst other things. I was really interested in all that- especially the dungeon part! I don't like turnips myself, but I do love the idea of adventuring in the caves or that weird island near the beanstalk in front of the clock tower."

"If you're really that interested in monsters, you can come visit my monster barn sometime. It won't be dangerous for you, and I'm sure they'd like to have visitors." Raguna gave off a warm smile, showing nothing but pure kindness and sincerity.

"I think she'd be happy just living on your field." Mist joked. "Flutter loves the outdoors more then anything, really."

"Except when it's raining," Flutter noted. "Then I hate it. Rain makes me sleepy."

For a while, Raguna stood quietly, watching the two sisters talking to each other about the village and whatnot. It wasn't until he got a shiver from Mist's sudden change in expression that he was thinking of saying anything.

"I have an idea!" Mist exclaimed cheerfully. Her hands were clutched into joyful fists that were close to her chest for some reason or another. "Why don't you try living on Raguna's farm, Flutter? You'd get to be around a lot of nature and monsters! And it's not that far from me anyway. I live right next door."

"Sister, you know that would be more then just inappropriate. I would be nothing more then a burden."

"That's not true. You've never burdened anyway. C'mon, let's get you to your new home!"

"Wait a minute, Mist-" Raguna tried to cut in, worried more for Flutter than himself. He could see the frail girl struggling to get her arm out of Mist's grip, clearly not up to the idea Mist was set on. "If she doesn't want to, you shouldn't force her."

"She's a lot better off with you than she is with me. Trust me!" Again, Mist's mind was set on something, and nothing could change it. "C'mon! Let's go!" And so, Flutter was dragged to Raguna's farm by her sister, Raguna following them with a worried pace. He was used to Mist's stubborn nature, but he hated seeing her sister being unable to argue about something that was more about her than Mist.

_"I'm happy with the idea of having her live with me, but I don't want her to do that if she's not happy with the idea herself... Mist should let her decide on her own."_ Sighing, he followed continuously. There wasn't anything he could do at that point. He'd just have to figure out for himself what to do in the situation later.


	3. The New Girl's New Home

The Remembered Newcomer  
(A Rune Factor Frontier Fanfiction)

Mist: Yay! Raguna's taking care of my sister!

Raguna: Are you sure this is fair to her?

Mist: Nonsense! Of course it is! She's happy with the idea, too, right?  
Flutter: I'm staying out of this...

June: Excuse me, please don't argue in the disclaimer area, please?

Raguna: Right... Sorry...

June: Thank you... Now, please note that I do not own Rune Factory. I only own the writing of this story, the plot-alterations I've made for my own convenience and Flutter. Now, let's get this chapter rolling!

- - - - -

At Raguna's house, Mist waved, saying a simple farewell to her friend and her sister. "Take good care of her, Raguna!" As she ran off, Raguna turned his head to look at the frail girl next to him, who was simply waving goodbye.

"Are you really alright with this?" He was worried. At the start, Flutter had seemed rather intimidated, just by the thought of living with him. Yet now, standing there, she seemed perfectly fine with the fact that her twin sister had just left her with a man she barely knew.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure, but... Even if she is strange, I trust my sister fully. If she thinks this is the best, then I believe in her judgment of that idea. The real question, though, is are _you_ alright with this, sir?" The girl's green eyes, color of the grass, looked at him with concern. She was more worried that she'd burden him rather than whether or not she was comfortable with it. When she said she trusted her sister, she meant it. Mist had her quirks, but everyone did. Yet, Mist had never let Flutter down before.

"If you're sure you're comfortable with it, than I guess it's fine. I just don't like that Mist forced you into this. I mean, you're going to be living with someone who, to you, is a complete stranger, aren't you?"

"So are you though," Flutter noted. For a moment, she was silent, until she brought her hand to her mouth, trying to cover up a giggle. "Mist was right in her letters. You really are a very nice person."

"She said that?"

"You seem surprised, sir." Flutter smiled warmly, then seemed confused when he noted his name.

"Raguna... My name is Raguna."

"And?" She laughed a bit before he sighed.

"Don't call me 'sir'. I doubt I'm much older than you anyway. Just call me by my name."

"But wouldn't that be rude?"

"Not at all. Please, just call me Raguna. It'll be easier, I'm sure."

"Right... Raguna."

"Good. Now, let's get you inside. It'd be a good idea for you to get to know the house you're living in first, right? Plus, you look tired."

"I am tired, yes..."

"Let's get you in bed then." So, Raguna took her inside, ready to allow her to rest in her new home, the home that they were going to share.


	4. First Morning

The Remembered Newcomer  
(A Rune Factor Frontier Fanfiction)

Annette: Raguna, I have a letter addressed to your house, but it has a weird name on it!

Raguna: Huh? Oh... Nothing to-

Annette: Wait, why are we here anyway?

Mist: June hasn't done the disclaimer yet.

Annette: Oops...

Me: Thanks for waiting for me. -rolls eyes- Ahem... I do not own Rune Factory or its characters. In fact, all I own in this story is the writing itself, the peculiar plot-alterations I made for my own benefit and Flutter.

Annette: Flutter! That's the weird name on-

Mist: Time to start the story!

- - - - -

The sun rose at a steady pace the following morning. Six in the morning, and the sky was already showing signs of life. Raguna had gone outside while his new house-mate slept, ready to do some work in the fields. As he stood near some sprouting turnips, his watering can began to sprinkle some clear liquid onto the ground, letting the plants get their fill for the day. "It's nice out today," He noted.

"Morning!" A cheerful voice called. Raguna put down the watering can near the plants he was feeding, running to the mailbox to greet the voice's owner. "Let's make this a great day! Oh, Raguna, you have a letter for someone named 'Flutter'... Any idea who that is?"

"Morning Annette." Raguna smiled before answering the question he'd been given. "Yeah- Flutter just moved in with me. Mist asked that I take care of her sister for her, so..."

"Sister? Who knew Mist had a sister?"

"Their twins, apparently. I just found out yesterday."

"Ah okay. Well, Flutter has a letter also. Let me just quickly write one myself for-" Before Annette could finish her sentence, the door began to creak open near them. Flutter stood dazed by the door-step, rubbing her eyes. "Raguna? Are you out here?" A yawn muffled her words.

"Oh. Morning, Flutter." Raguna looked at the girl with a smile. "Why are you out of bed if you're still exhausted?"

"I woke up and got worried when you weren't there. I thought you might be working in the fields, so I wanted to see if you wanted me to make some breakfast..."

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I eat after I do the field-work. Oh! Hey, Flutter, I want you to meet someone."  
"Oh?" Flutter opened her eyes a bit more, finally able to see. As her blue hair strayed all about her figure, it still moved with her head as she cocked it to the side.

"Flutter, this is Annette. She delivers the mail every morning around Trampoli, amongst other places. She was actually just asking about you."

"So you're Flutter?" Annette asked, smiling brightly. "I'm Annette! It's nice to meet you. Let's be great friends, okay?"

Nodding, Flutter noted, "I'd like that a lot, Annette." She watched carefully as the blond-haired girl reached into her rather large mail-bag, pulling out the letter she'd mentioned to Raguna earlier. As she held out the letter, Flutter asked, "For me?"

"Yes." Annette smiled, her red dress billowing a bit in the morning breeze. "If you're ever up early, always feel free to come out and say hello. I'll be over her around this time every day to deliver your mail with Raguna's. I really hope to get to know you well really soon!"

"I like that idea," Flutter replied, giggling with delight. "Well... I guess for now, I'll just say have a great day!"

"You too! See you both tomorrow!" And so, the girl in red ran off, ready to deliver mail to others in Trampoli.


	5. A Tour of Town

Raguna: Wow, Annette seemed really happy to meet you, huh?

Flutter: Yeah! And she's really nice!

Raguna: You'll find basically everyone in Trampoli is nice.

Flutter: Really? I hope so~ I've met a lot of nice people already, but I like the idea of meeting more!

June: Well you can meet more after this, okay? NOTE: I do not own Rune Factory: Frontier or any of the RF characters. I own Flutter and my wierd plot twists. That's it.

- - - - -

After Raguna had finished his morning chores of taking care of the crops as well as taking care of the monsters in the barn, he looked to Flutter with a smile. Flutter had helped him with the monsters, surprised at just how well they got along from the beginning. As they walked outside, he asked her, "Mind if I give you a tour?"

"That sounds like fun to me!" The blue hair on her head seemed to frizz with delight in one way or another as she nodded cheerfully to him. He took a hold of her hand for safety purposes, waving to the monsters with her before leading her down a path right near the animal barn, leading to the Church district.

"This is the Church District. There's a library, the church and the clock tower here. Lara, the Nurse you met, works at the church. Go to her if you ever feel a little under the weather, okay?"

"Yes. Okay."

"Oh and just to warn you... Selphy, the girl at the library? She's sort of... Uh... A bookworm. So, if she starts talking about books a lot more than you'd expect... Well, don't be surprised."

"Thanks for the warning." Flutter simply laughed, following him then to the business area.

"This is the Business District. There are lots of shops here, like the hot spring, two general stores, the inn and bar and the blacksmith. Actually, now that I think about it... Did you happen to know Rosetta? The girl from the general store in Kardia?"

"Yes! She, Mist and I used to play a lot. Though, I couldn't play with them as often as I'd have liked..."

"She runs a general store here now. See?" He pointed at a pink shop that was titled Materia General Store. "That's her shop. Wanna go in and say hello?"

"Is she open?" He checked the time.

"Er... Actually, we have to wait a couple hours..."

"Let's look around more for now then, 'kay?"

"Yeah." So they walked on to the final area they were planning on going to, the South District.

"So where are we now, Raguna~?"

"This is the Southern District. There's another farm here run by a man named Eric. He isn't much older than we are, but he still calls me as though I'm a little kid... Anyway... There's also the carpenter here, and a summer home for another resident from Kardia. Bianca."

"I never did get to meet Bianca," Flutter nodded to herself. "But I saw her house once on the way to the park. Very big."

"Trust me, the summer home isn't any smaller."

"I'm not surprised." She laughed a bit. "Is there a town square here too?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! Come on, it's back near the business district."

When they got to the town gathering area, or 'Town Square', Flutter stopped short in front of a large rock monument of some kind. The wind was talking to her it felt like. But why? While she stayed in a daze, Raguna watched her worriedly, until he saw her suddenly snap out of it at the sound of someone's voice saying Raguna's name.

"Who... Are you?" She looked at the long-haired man curiously. He sat pushing a cart with many, many goods.

"I'm Lute, a traveling merchant."

"Like Ivan back home~ Okay. My guess is you only come here on Holidays?"

"Well, I do come at other times, but I don't do business unless it's a Holiday, yes."

"I look forward to seeing you again, either way. I like to hear stories about travels, if you ever care to share some!"

"I look forward to seeing you as well. I'll happily tell you stories anytime you like."

"Flutter, I think General Store Materia should be open now. Wanna go stop by there? I have to get some seeds anyway..."

"Surely! Let's go!" Looking to Lute, she smiled. "It was nice meeting you, sir!" With that, she sped after Raguna, hugging onto his arm and following him to the pink building of the Business district, excited to see an old friend.


	6. Friend to Friend

The Remembered Newcomer

(A Rune Factory Frontier Fanfiction)

NOTICE: There may be spoilers of RF2 in this chapter. Please be aware of this in case you are not wanting any spoilers at all, no matter how vague. Thank you.

Raguna: Spoilers of 'RF2'? Where'd that take place? Why don't I know about it?

Flutter: Oh. She's talking about Alvarna... It's another city.

Raguna: Oh.

June: Okay, time for the disclaimer!! Ahem... I do not own Rune Factory or any of its characters. I just own my strange plot-alterations and Flutter. Thank you!!

- - - - -

After the trek to Rosetta's shop, a small bell chimed overhead as they walked through the door. Flutter looked around in awe- there were plenty of plants to keep her interested. Raguna, meanwhile, simply watched her for a bit. Somehow, her excitement intrigued him.

Rosetta noticed them, though was not fully aware of Flutter's existence in the room as of yet. Her blond hair flew as she ran over, yelling a warm, "Welcome!"

"Hey, Rosetta." Raguna smiled, though still preoccupied with watching his companion. Rosetta noticed and jumped.

"F-Flutter? Is that you?"

"Rosetta!!" Flutter waved hello cheerfully, turning around to face her childhood friend. "Sorry- I got so excited by the flowers I nearly forgot why we even came!" She laughed a small bit. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine! But Flutter... What are you doing here?"

"Mist asked me to take her in for a while," Raguna explained. "I was showing her around town and, since I know she's known you since she was a kid, I thought it'd be fun for her to come see you. It'd be good for her to see people she recognizes after all, right? She's already struggling to get used to me... Not that Mist gets that."

"Sister is just worried about my health. She knows that I love fields and monsters, so that is why she felt Raguna's home would be best for me. And although I was questioning of her idea at first... I really like it there. Everyone, the monsters and plants... They're all so happy! That proves that Raguna must be a good person." She nodded cheerfully to herself.

"Don't worry, he is. I knew him back in Kardia too." Rosetta chuckled. "Where'd you move here from though, Flutter? You were traveling a lot to find somewhere good for your health, weren't you?"

"Sechs Empire was too overrun with technology and machines for me. I couldn't handle it there. I moved to Alvarna for a while and stayed on the farm of another nice man and his family. Though he had left for a long while, so I didn't get to meet him until just when I was leaving. But I was really at awe of how hard he worked... And how great his potential was, along with his children. His little boy and girl were a lot like him from what I could tell. I'm sorta jealous of how much strength and courage they have in that family."

"Alvarna, huh? I hear it's nice there."

"It is, but the whole town is basically one big line. There's a nice park though, like the one near at the far end of town in Kardia. It's right near a harbor... Pretty fun, really. They have an interesting questing system of sorts so that they all can help each other more easily. If they need something, they can just post it on a bulliten board! It's really something. I got to follow one of the children doing a quest one day... Well, multiple, but she wouldn't let me follow her for a couple because they involved dungeons and she didn't want me to get hurt. But... They have everything from delivering something to listening to someone, to just finding an item in a forest. It was really different then what I was used to seeing!"

"Sounds like fun though. So you were staying on a farm like Raguna's?"

"Sort of. Mana- the man's wife- worked at the local school, so she wasn't home for a large part of the day. And the kids went to school and did farm-work because their father went missing... But I found out later on that the kids were doing a lot more then they showed. I always wondered why they came home after ten... Apparently, their father Kyle had been an Earthmate and left clues for them when he left. The legendary dragon Fiersome had been sealed in Alvarna, and the seal was breaking. He'd forgotten why he was going there but he remembered one day and went to re-seal Fiersome by sealing himself inside. The kids were trying to stop Fiersome and save their dad... Isn't that just amazing and brave? And they're just little kids! Well, I guess they're not as little as you'd think."

"That is something. Hey- What's that letter in your hand?"

"Oh... Right, Annette gave you a letter this morning." Raguna looked at Flutter curiously. "Aren't you going to read it?"

"I'm curious too. I know I'm nosy by wanting to know what you get in the mail but... It sounds like it should be neat with how much you traveled!" Rosetta chimed. Flutter nodded and opened the letter with little hesitation. However, as her eyes scanned the paper, they widened from shock.

"What?! So soon!?"


	7. Alvarna Comes In

The Remembered Newcomer

(A Rune Factory Frontier Fanfiction)

NOTICE: There may still be some RF2 Spoilers. Kay? Kay.

Rosetta watched Flutter's surprise with a curious expression. "Is something wrong, Flutter?"

"It's a letter from Mana. According to the letter... She wants to bring the school here for a day or so as a field trip with some chaperones."

"That doesn't sound too bad. It'll be interesting to have more people around, right?"

"But Raguna... It says she's coming today..."

"Today?"

It was moments later that a door opened, a tall man walking in with orange hair, a small boy and girl hugging onto either side of him. The two children looked in surprise and awe, but not at the store the way the man was.

"Big sister!" The two called to her and ran to her quickly. Flutter laughed nervously, hugging them back.

"Ars, Aria. How are you?" She smiled to them after some time then looked to the orange haired man. "You too, Kyle. How are you?"

"We're fine- we came while looking around. The kids all went in pairs with one of the adults. Mana was with us, but she ended up going to sign us up at the inn."

"So everyone else came too?"

"Yeah!" Aria cheered. "Sera and Serena are with their mommy Rosalind, Ornald and Leonel are with Barrett, Cammy and Roy are with Dorothy and Leann came with her daddy Max!"

"Wow. That's a lot of people. I hope you all have a fun time." Flutter smiled easily. Kyle walked over when the two children finally gave her some air to breathe.

"You're living in Trampoli now, right?" He smiled easily. "Mana said you were living with your sister."

"Funny story, actually. My sister didn't mean she was going to have me stay with her when she said she wanted me to live with her in Trampoli. She just wanted me to be in Trampoli. I actually live next door to her with Raguna on his farm."

"So there's a farm around here too, huh? That's neat." Raguna walked over.

"There are two farms, actually. There's also one on the other side of our farmhouse where a guy named Erik lives. He helped me learn some tricks that are different then in Kardia when I first moved here."

"I'm guessing, then, that you're Raguna, right?"

"Yes. I'm Raguna- it's nice to meet you."

"Will you be buying anything, sir?" Rosetta looked to them from behind the counter, curious more than anything. Aria found a flower she particularly liked but couldn't quite recognize. "What's this?" Flutter smiled.

"That's a moondrop flower. They're always prettiest when they grow somewhere the moon shines its brightest!"

"Where does the moon shine bright, big sister?"

"Probably that Whale Island, right, Raguna?" Flutter shrugged, smiling. Raguna nodded. "Have you seen it, you two? If you look carefully at the clock tower, look way up to where the beanstalk is reaching and you'll see a big whale flying in the sky. It's actually a bundle of rocks that gained consciousness, but it's quite interesting!"

"A whale that flies?"

"Think of it more as swimming in the sky rather than the sea." Flutter smiled easily, giving a peace signal of some kind. Aria and her brother laughed, smiling in return. Suddenly, the door opened again to reveal two people: Mana and Mist.

"Oh. Sis. And Mana too!" Flutter waved hello, clearly recognizing them. Rosetta waved to Mist, as did Raguna, and soon the two children near Flutter ran to their mother.

"Finished signing us up at the inn, dear?" Kyle looked easily at his wife. Mana nodded and smiled to Flutter.

"Sorry for the short notice. The kids were just all so excited about coming to see Trampoli. I bumped into this nice lady on the way."

"Are you out for a walk too, you two?" Mist looked to her sister and friend easily, giggling. "Hey, you know, Mana was telling me some interesting stories about her children going to fight monsters. Did you two really do that?"

"Yeah! It was fun!" Ars laughed happily while looking to Mist. "You look familiar. Aren't you in one of big sister's pictures?"

"You're right, Ars. She is. Because she is my sister." Flutter smiled. "This is my sister Mist. Mist, these are Mana, Ars, Aria and Kyle. I lived with them in Alvarna, remember?"

"Of course I do!" Mist clapped. "And now you live with Raguna, and you two look so cute together!" Suddenly, the words struck a cord and caused Flutter to turn rose in color of her cheeks. Raguna blushed as well, though not as intensely.

"You better not be implying something strange, Mist." Raguna mumbled. Flutter laughed and looked at him.

"Doesn't she usually do that though?" The two laughed and Mist recognized it, causing her to pout. Flutter giggled some more and hugged her. "I'm just teasing you, Mist. You know that. I do it way more than you do." Mist smiled and hugged her sister in return. "Oh- you guys. Does everyone have a meeting point for after the little adventure?"

"Yeah. We're meeting at the church. Sister Stella said she'd give us an introduction to the creation of Trampoli as a learning lesson."

"Have fun with it, okay?" Flutter smiled in response as the girl and boy hugged her again and then ran to their mother. Ars looked at his mom eagerly.

"Let's go to the church, Mom! I wanna see the beanstalk on the way!"

"Yeah! Beanstalk!" Aria added.

"You two have so much energy... I love it!" Mana giggled and walked off. Kyle chuckled. Flutter looked at him.

"Does their energy come more from Mana or you though, I wonder?"

"I don't know. But it isn't a big deal either way. Seeing them so happy is what matters to me. Anyway, I should catch up. Stay safe." Kyle ran off and Flutter laughed a bit to herself. Mist waved farewell and, soon enough, she and Raguna also left, ready to do more with their day.


End file.
